fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth 3
Rebirth is the final chapter of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, which is split into five parts. It takes place in the Tower of Guidance at the center of Begnion. In part 3, you take on Dheginsea and the dragons of Goldoa. Script Rebirth 3/Script Story As the Chosen Ones continue to climb up the tower, Yune tells them how things used to be. They come to a door, and Yune feels a great energy coming from behind it, and says that while she was hoping she would not have to do so until they got to Ashera, she had no choice but to bless their weapons now. She gives everyone her blessing, and they enter to find the entire population of Goldoa, led by King Dheginsea. Prince Kurthnaga tries to convince his father to reconsider his position, but to no avail, and the battle begins. After the battle, Dheginsea concedes leadership of Goldoa to his son, Kurthnaga, though it is unclear whether or not he dies, and another flashback from the same person as before shows King Dheginsea. Preparations All of the laguz transform into their animal forms so that Yune can bless their weapons (which grants them infinite durability and the ability to harm Dheginsea, Sephiran, and Ashera). Ike automatically equips Ragnell to be blessed, while the other beorc units should equip their SS-level weapons. If any units have yet to reach SS-level, use Arms Scrolls now to get them up to that level. Sothe should have the Baselard, Micaiah should have Rexaura, your primary healer should have (depending on their class) either Valaura (if they're a Saint) or either the Alondite or Vague Katti (if it's Mist or Elincia; alternatively, Elincia can equip Amiti), and your remaining units should have the Double Bow, the Wishblade, Rexbolt, Rexcalibur, or possibly Urvan. Sanaki can equip Rexflame, but many prefer to have her use Cymbeline due to the might difference being negligible in exchange for Cymbeline's lower weight, a large enough difference that she will likely have worse evasion with Rexflame in spite of the +3 Spd bonus it imparts. The Dragonfoe skill is extremely useful here, as the enemies are all dragons, so make sure one of your units equips it. Strategy Start by having Reyson use a Laguz Gem, as the other laguz will already be in animal form. White dragons have high resistance but average defense, so let the laguz royals and the unit you gave Dragonfoe to rip them apart. Red dragons will fall easily to magic-wielders with Thunder (magic)|Thunder magic, although Sanaki shouldn't try to take on an enemy that hasn't been weakened first as she gets weighed down easily by heavy tomes like Thoron and Arcthunder and is unlikely to be able to dodge or withstand a counterattack. None of the enemies will attack or counterattack Ena or Kurthnaga, so you can use them to block off the left-hand corridor and narrow the right-hand side to one square, which Caineghis or Giffca should hold. To finish the level without killing either Gareth or Nasir, you will likely need to attack Dheginsea many times in a single turn despite the inability to attack him from all four sides. Units with Canto such as Tibarn and Naesala are recommended to attack first and retreat to a knight's move away from Dheginsea, then have Caineghis and Ike move in to engage him in melee. Tibarn, Ike and Caineghis should all have Nihil to cancel out Dheginsea's Ire. Use Reyson to give these four another move, then have them attack again. If Dheginsea still stands, it is recommended that you next attack with your Marksman, as he can attack with the Double Bow from three squares away, out of the range of a counterattack. While his own Nihil cancels out mastery skills and bonus damage from Dragonfoe, Dheginsea still takes bonus damage from thunder magic, so if you brought Ilyana along, she can potentially administer a fatal blow almost regardless of his HP with a bit of luck, and should definitely be able to finish him off after all of those other attacks. If the player is not concerned about game time or turn count, an alternate strategy is to deploy only the mandatory units and keep everyone except Kurthnaga and Ena out of enemy range at all times. Meaning only these two will actually fight in this chapter. One important detail about this chapter is that all enemies here are scripted to never attack or even counterattack Ena and Kurthnaga, and this quirk applies to the boss, Dheginsea, himself. This allows the duo to kill all the enemies by themselves without any risks. If they both have paragon and blossom, it is the best chance to level them up. it is possible to get them both to level 40 by the end of the mission, although this will take a while due to the low starting level and base stats of the pair. Items *Laguz Gem (Nasir has it; can be stolen or obtained by getting him to join your party after the stage) *Laguz Stone x 2 (Gareth has one, which can be obtained the same way as the Laguz Gem, while the other must be stolen from a white dragon) *Olivi Grass (can be stolen from a white dragon) Also, Kurthnaga gains Formshift after the stage. Category:Radiant Dawn chapters